


Blackie

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Chanyeol receives a puppy and a kiss for his birthday.





	Blackie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the mood to write about cute animals. That's all. 
> 
> enjoy:)

“Beagle?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at the puppy with brown dots all over it.

“That’s a beagle.”

“I don’t think he’ll like it though. It’s too…spotty.” he says, walking over to the other cage.

“I think Chanyeol will like a squirrel as a pet too.” Baekhyun laughs, stopping in front of a white and curly puppy. “This one is cute.”

“Too much fur.”

“You’re out of your mind. Do you actually want to adopt one or not?!” Baekhyun snaps, making the small dog bark at him. “He’s feisty too.”

“Chanyeol is not.”

“Contraries attract.” Baekhyun says, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

But Kyungsoo only shrugs in response and slowly walks towards the exit of the animal shelter.

“Come on. Get him a damn squirrel or bunny. You know he likes bunnies. And everything that’s fluffy and small.” Baekhyun says, following him outside.

“That’s why he likes you.”

“I’m none of those things. And Chanyeol doesn’t like me. This is just a damn birthday present.” Kyungsoo says, quickening his pace.

“Tell me more.” Baekhyun smirks, patting his back. “You know, if you put a bow on your-”

“Shut up a bit.”

“A bow on-”

“There’s a puppy over there.” Kyungsoo points towards a box thrown near a butcher shop.

He walks over to it and inside, he sees a small black dog, chewing an even smaller red ball.

“I think I’ve found his gift.” Kyungsoo says.

“It’s cute.”

“It’s perfect.”

“Black like your soul?” Baekhyun laughs.

“He’s going to like it, right?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at it still playing with the ball.

“You’re worrying too much.”

“No, I’m not.” he mumbles, scratching the puppy between its fluffy ears.

“If you say so.”

 

“What’s this?” Chanyeol asks, looking down at the blue box with a big red bow onto it.

Kyungsoo shrugs from the couch, browsing through some TV channels without paying attention to any of them. After the puppy practically peed in his arms exactly when he took it out of its old box and then dig its tiny teeth into his finger when he tried to take the red ball from it, he supposes that Chanyeol must be more than excited about his gift after all the torture he had to endure.

“A puppyyyyyyyy!” Chanyeol yells, taking the animal in his arms. “Kyungsoooooooo!”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Kyungsoo huffs, switching to a cooking channel.

“Who’s the cutest little puppy-auch!” he says, waving his index finger through the air. “It bit me.”

“It has teeth. Of course it bites.” Kyungsoo says, looking at the puppy which made itself extremely comfortable on Chanyeol’s lap, with its small tail and butt underneath the sweater.

“Do you see it? Blackie. Blackie sounds cute, right?”

“Right.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“Thank youuuuuu.” Chanyeol says, grinning at the other.

“For what?”

“Blackie.”

“How do you know I was the one that got it for you? Everybody knows-”

“I might have heard you talking to Baek this morning about it…” Chanyeol says, looking down at the now sleeping puppy.

He gingerly picks it up in his arms as he stands up and then sits right next to Kyungsoo on the couch.

“We should give it a bath and buy doggy food and go to the doctor with it…” Chanyeol says, leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“We?!” he asks, turning around to look straight at Chanyeol.

He grins and leans in, inch by inch until his lips hover over the other’s. His warm breath is lightly tracing patterns on his face, heating up his cheeks; Kyungsoo gulps down and licks his lips before Chanyeol lightly presses a kiss onto them.

“Auch…” he mumbles, looking at another finger. “He acts like you.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo laughs, kissing him once again.

 


End file.
